Wrath and Pride
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Trigon is a Demon Lord of Wrath. Yet he feels another of the deadly sins, Pride. But the source of that Pride is something that only fuels his wrath...the daughter who defied him, Raven. ONE-SHOT. Companion story to Burning A Candle, you don't need to read it, but it's helpful. Harry Potter IS Trigon.


**I Do Not Own Harry Potter or Teen Titans**

 **This is a companion piece to my story Burning a Candle. You don't need to read it to understand this story however. Just understand that Trigon used to be Harry Potter.**

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

After his defeat at the hands of his own daughter, and being forced back into his home dimension, the Demon Lord Trigon knew that, if he wanted to conquer the dimension his daughter called home, he'd need a new plan.

He had to admit, he'd underestimated Raven's friends, and even Raven herself.

He also had to admit, if only to himself, that he was proud of Raven.

Trigon wasn't a good being, though he may have been once, and he knew this. The demonic energies that he had flooded himself when he'd ceased to be Harry Potter and became Trigon had changed him. He still remembered his human life, but the energies that had made him the Demon Lord he was now had altered his instincts, and destroyed what had remained of his moral compass.

In some ways, he regretted that.

Oh, he loved the power. Growing up neglected and abused as he was, as a human he'd wanted acceptance, and he'd wanted to never be that weak again. His years at Hogwarts had taught him he would never get simple acceptance. He would always be different, always under scrutiny...

Always a target.

As a human, he would have been content to be left alone, perhaps to raise a family.

The ritual that had, eventually, turned him into Trigon was a last ditch effort to kill the man that had taken everything he cared about. It had flooded him with demonic energies, to turn him into an embodiment of of one of the seven deadly sins, the one that was strongest within him.

While he had been proud of his accomplishments, Harry Potter had been more humble than he was prideful. While Harry Potter hadn't been that greedy, he had defended what he saw as his with a fierce determination. Harry Potter hadn't been without lust, but it hadn't been any more than any other teenage boy, and when he did fall in love, he hadn't strayed once. Harry Potter was never a glutton or a sloth, his upbringing with the Dursley's had ground those sins out of him by necessity. He was so used to the little food he had received growing up that, even when he had the chance to pig out, he usually ate no more than he normally did. And he was so used to work, he had trouble doing nothing.

But Harry Potter had plenty of wrath. Full of anger and rage at the way the Dursley's had raised him, the way the wizarding world treated him, the manipulations of Albus Dumbledore, and the loved ones and sense of normality stolen from him be Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

So it was no wonder that when Harry Potter had become Trigon, Trigon had been a Demon Lord of Wrath.

And while, over the centuries of life, Trigon had learned to channel that wrath, it was always there.

That didn't stop him from feeling other emotions, though they paled in comparison to his rage.

The truth was, some small part of Trigon, loved his daughter. There was a reason that, after using her own body as a portal for him to enter her home dimension, she had not simply been destroyed. Instead, she had been turned into an innocent child, and her mind wiped of the memories that had, and would have, burdened her with guilt.

Trigon had even stashed her away where it would be extremely difficult for her to be found, harmed, and disturbed.

Had the friends she had protected from his power not interfered, Raven would have lived there as an eternal child, never to be burdened by the cruelties of the world. Not to be bothered by the truth that her father was the monster he was.

It was his way of expressing his love for the girl.

He was surprised to see her again, and furious that her so-called friends had dared to disturb her. Though he'd been more surprised when she regained her previous form, and had pushed back to this realm.

Considering the fact that it was his own grief at the loss of his friends that had turned him into Trigon, he could see the irony that it was her own protectiveness of her friends that had allowed her to defeat him.

She may not realize it, but that fact Had proven more than anything else that she was truly his child.

And even if he hated the fact that he defeated, that his own child had been the one to defeat him, he couldn't help but be proud of the woman she had become.

When they inevitably clashed again in the future, Trigon knew he would still be proud of her.

Though that didn't mean he would take it easy on her. And he would certainly never underestimate his daughter, his precious gem again.

Raven deserved nothing less.

Perhaps, in the pride he held for his daughter, Trigon was more than a Demon Lord of Wrath.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

 **Hope you enjoyed.** **Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in my Forum and the Stories I have for Adoption under the Title:** ** _Please Adopt Me!_**


End file.
